Drastic Times, Drastic Measures
by omidorichan
Summary: Harry Potter, a bit of alcohol, and a midnight argument bring out a startling revelation from one, Remus Lupin. LupinTonks fic, o' course! Oneshot.


**Drastic Times, Drastic Measures**

_"Professor?"_

Harry walked into the room hesitantly, as if he were afraid he was making a mistake. Grimmauld Place was silent, dark, and empty, and it was nearing midnight. On the far side of the room Remus Lupin was slouched on a couch, bottle in hand, humming to himself softly. He swished the contents of the bottle around absentmindedly before taking another swig.

"Er- Professor?"

Harry spoke louder this time, and Remus, emerging from his far-away reverie, turned to look at Harry.

"Harry?" he asked, unsure, squinting slightly.

Harry sat down beside Remus. "Yes, Professor. I've been wanting to talk to you."

Remus shifted uncomfortably. "Can't it wait, Harry? I'm not in the best form right now, as you may have noticed."

He may not have been completely sober, but alcohol, it seemed, had yet to take its affect on the fluency of Remus's speech.

Harry's mouth was set in a firm line. "No, no, I think now is as good a time as any," he said, clearly determined to say what was on his mind.

Remus, recognizing a stubborn nature, conceded. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the back of the sofa.

"Let me guess. You think that you- despite everyone else's efforts- can convince me to change my stance on the whole Nymphadora dilemma?"

Harry smiled widely at Remus, as if this act of cheer would bring about his senses. Remus appeared to think for a moment.

"Er- no. Sorry, Harry. Why don't you go to bed?"

Harry's smiled faded and he grabbed the bottle out of Remus's hand before he could take another sip, and put it on the table out of his reach.

"Professor! That's not fair!" he cried, quite indignant at Remus's fast rejection.

Remus laughed sadly, more to himself than anyone. "Harry, I am a chief authority of what is fair and not fair. Fair would be your parents- and Sirius- still alive today. Fair would be me not afflicted with lycanthropy, leading a dignified life. Fair would be us having all the things we fight for. Do we have them? No. The world is not fair Harry, and don't count on it to ever change."

Harry fell silent for a moment, stunned. The room too was heavily devoid of any noise other than Remus's world-weary sigh.

"Not everything is unfair," Harry said softly. "You both have been given this chance at happiness. How is that unfair?"

"It is unfair," Remus said pointedly, "because our happiness would be tainted. There are too many factors- my own imperfections- that would ruin it. Nymphadora is too optimistic and… naive to acknowledge this."

"She isn't stupid! She knows all your arguments," said Harry, his voice growing defiant.

Remus sighed again. "I never said she was. Not at all."

"She understands that you're a werewolf!" Harry exclaimed, trying to provoke Remus into a deeper dialogue. And this time, with a note of hysteria, "She doesn't care!"

Remus, looked over at Harry blearily, but immensely startled. Then, after a pause, he smiled a rare ghost of a smile.

"Do you have a personal investment in our fate, Harry?"

There were tears in Harry's eyes now. "She loves you, Remus. Can't you see that?" Harry didn't look up this time, almost as if he were afraid to see the man react.

"I love her, too. That's the whole problem."

Then, with a great sob, Harry threw his arms around Remus. Except, his dark hair was now a mousy brown, and his voice was now that of Tonks's.

"You knew, you bloody bastard," she mumbled into his shirt.

"My dear, you are a horrible actor. I've been waiting for you to change back." Remus commented endearingly, very amused. "Though, you did have me fooled for a while there," he offered.

"He said I could try. I know you respect Harry so much, and… I thought… I thought…"

Remus pulled her away from him and looked her in the eye. "You thought the way to get us together would be for you to change into a teenaged boy?"

Tonks frowned distastefully, and hit his arm.

"No, would it?"

Remus gave her a very stern look. "Nymphadora Tonks, I have never been more disturbed in my entire life. And, if you know anything about my years at Hogwarts, that is really saying something."

Tonks, overcome with a sudden realization, was beaming, and clearly had not taken in one word that he had just said.

"You said you loved me," she said, her eyes wide at this revelation.

"Now, Nymphadora, I want you to understand that—"

"I you said you loved me!"

"that— that— er—"

"Remus!"

"…Yes?" he had lost all grasp on whatever argument he had constructed in the back of his mind.

"You do love me, don't you?"

Remus crossed his arms across is chest. "It takes more than that."

Tonks smiled sincerely at him. "Remus Lupin, I can make do with that. For you to love me is all it takes."

And for once, Remus didn't have a comeback.

* * *

**A/N:** I've been sitting on this one for quite some time, and was overcome with the urge to post it! I would really appreciate it if you would let me know what you think! _Read and review,_ that's what I always say!  
Oh, and I don't know if this is still necessary, but I do not own Harry Potter or anything else, yada, yada, yada. 


End file.
